Artisan
The artisan's shop is filled with many small and finely made items, as well as the tools to make such yourself. This merchant may not be an artist in their own right—in fact they probably are not—but they certainly have an eye for art. They have many actual artists, both local and abroad, among their contacts, and save these sensitive souls from the crushing nature of commerce. ---- Bento box . . . . . 1₲13ƒ :: ————This is a lacquered and two-tiered lunch box. It's just the container, no food or utensils. Brush, paint, artistic, fine tip . . . . . 5ƒ Brush, paint, artistic, regular . . . . . 4ƒ Brush, paint, artistic, wide brush . . . . . 5ƒ Brush, sable, fine tip . . . . . 1₲10 Brush, sable, standard width . . . . . 1₲ Brush, sable, wide . . . . . 1₲10 Cane, adjustable . . . . . 1₲4 :: ————Made to be functional, rather than pretty, an adjustable cane has a sliding center held in place by pegs driven through various holes down its length. This enables it to be modified according to its users height. Cane, brass . . . . . 16ƒ :: ————This more stylish walking stick has a laquered staff and a brass handle, usually in the form of an animal or animal head. Cane, common . . . . . 4ƒ :: ————A simple polished stick with a curved head, to aid in walking Cane, necro . . . . . 2₲ :: ————More for style than assistance, this walking implement is made of reinforced bone and topped with a shrunken head, using those necromantic rituals. It has become rather popular in northern and central Formour. For those of you looking to cash in on this trend, Victor Strauss wants his cut. Cards, autumn . . . . . 1₲ :: ————Originally from an island in the Sea of Chaos, this deck features different types of flowers, leaves, fish, stars, and birds in a gradually shifting series of images. This makes it hard for the uninitiated to keep track of them, but allows the cards to be broken up into far more divisions than just two colours, four suits, ten digits and face cards. Cards, playing . . . . . 10ƒ :: ————The common 54-set deck (includes jokers); sometimes called a Bizzannite deck or a poker deck Cards, tarot . . . . . 2₲ :: ————Major and minor arcana; used for divination at least as often as for playing games Carver's tools, clay . . . . . 11₲ :: ————Delicate implements with a variety of tips Carver's tools, wood . . . . . 14₲ :: ————Slightly less delicate implements with a variety of different tips Chess set, marble . . . . . 4₲2 Chopstick rest, porcelain . . . . . 3ƒ5 Chopstick rest, wood . . . . . 2ƒ Chopsticks, bamboo or wood . . . . . 2¢ :: ————These wear quickly, and are considered disposable in many restaurants. Chopsticks, lacquered . . . . . 1ƒ Chopsticks, metal . . . . . 2ƒ Compass, the one used for drawing circles . . . . . 7ƒ Dice, casino . . . . . 12ƒ :: ————Six-sider of the highest quality Dice, polyhedra . . . . . 1ƒ :: ————A die available with nearly any number of sides other than six Dice, set . . . . . 5ƒ :: ————Matching set of polyhedral dice, at least one each of the Platonic solids, plus one or two ten-siders Dice, six-sider . . . . . 2¢ :: ————The most common type of die, usually made from bone, wood, or clay Drafting tools . . . . . 23₲ :: ————T-square, graph paper, pencils, compass Drawing, draft . . . . . 6₲ :: ————You can commission a drawing of an object, either an existing one, or your own design. The drawing will have nice, clean, straight lines in pencil &/or ink. Drawing, portrait . . . . . 13₲ :: ————Cheaper and quicker than a painting, but not in colour. Jeweller's tools . . . . . 140₲ :: ————Eyepiece, and tiny, tiny tools Painter's tools . . . . . 12₲ :: ————Paint pallet, thinner, and an assortment of high quality brushes Painting, landscape or still life . . . . . 10₲ :: ————Pre-made, not to order Painting, portrait . . . . . 28₲ :: ————Get yourself immortalised as art. This is a decent quality picture (there's no question who the subject is) that you'd be proud to hang. For name-level artists, the price will of course increase dramatically. Sculptor's tools . . . . . 28₲ :: ————Hammers, mallets, fine chisels, and sandpaper Sign, wooden, custom-made . . . . . 12₲10 :: ————Carved, burnt, or painted, this is a sign you can hang up in front of your business or in your den. As most people are illiterate, the vast majority of signs contain some picture or simple symbol to indicate what sort of business it is--such as a bowl with steam lines for a restaurant--or a pictorial representation of the name. Stylus . . . . . 1ƒ8 Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex